powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sambash Majin Gang
Kolshizer Kolshizer (コルシザー Korushizā?, 2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger): A pistol-wielding scorpion Majin who played a part in destruction of the planet Taurus. Kolshizer is hired to find a fuel source on Earth to awaken Daitanix. Therefore, he targeted modern, automobile gasoline. He and the Yartots destroyed a lot of cars and caused a lot of damage while trying to accomplish this theft, before being stopped by the Gingaman. Kolshizer's attack lead to the debut of the Star Beasts, where he was killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. Kolshizer is later revived and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Rigurou Rigurou (リグロー Rigurō?, 3): A flea-like Majin who tried to find a heat source for the Daitanix's awakening. Rigurou can absorb the heat from people and locations, using the absorbers on the palms of his hands. This process would turn the people into frozen shells and the locations into frozen wastelands. Though he didn't wield a weapon, he could blast flamethrowers from the heat absorbers. He is killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath after being thrashed by the other Starbeasts, including Gingalcon's tornado attack. Dreddredder Dreddredder (ドレッドレッダー Doreddōreddā?, 4) is a centipede-like Majin who tried to awaken Daitanix with electrical shocks. Dreddredder could drain the electricity out of objects using his many legs and even wielded an electrified whip. He is killed by the Gingalcon and GingaVerick's combined teamwork/attacks. Bucter Bucter (バクター Bakutā?, 5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger): A weevil Majin, Bucter is an expert at stealing/collecting weapons, obtaining the Kiba Blades from the 1st Gingamen 3,000 years earlier. Pucrates accidentally broke the Great Darkness Sword, a weapon that can revive Daitanix, though it had rusted over the many centuries. Bucter is then summoned to create a new 2nd Great Darkness Sword by gathering 555 weapons. However, Bucter was reluctant to give up the Seijuuken and the Kibas in Sambash's scheme. His reluctance resulted with the Gingaman taking back both weapon sets. Bucter is defeated at the hands of the Kibas before being killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. He is revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Tagredor Tagredor (タグレドー Taguredō?) (6-7) is a gas-spraying stag beetle Majin who wields a hammer and is the brother of Torbador. He tried to turn Earth into a contaminated star, just like Daitanix's home world, for when Daitanix awoke. When the Starbeasts are briefly petrified, he is, along with his brother, sent to destroy them. He is the first to be killed by the Gingaioh's sword attack. Tagredor has a frequent craving/habit of devouring building materials. Torbador Torbador (トルバドー Torubadō?) (7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is Tagredor's brother and a rhino beetle Majin who can blast lasers from the gun-like tip of his horn. When the Starbeasts are briefly petrified, he and his brother are sent to destroy them to make an awakening potion for Daitanix out of their remains and energy. He is the first to be killed by the Gingaioh alongside Tagredor. Torbador is later seen as one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed on Planet Taurus. He is killed once again by the Megarangers, after being revived by Gregory in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Dolmar Dolmar (ドルマー Dorumā?) (8): Dolmar is a pillbug Majin who wields giant eating utensils as weapons and has a very hard shell on his back, which protected him from several attacks made by the Gingaman. He tries to awaken Daitanix with the smell of food. He stole food from a woman who was teaching Hikaru how to cook properly. Hikaru later used those newly taught skills to hack at Dolmar's body, defeating him. However, he grows and is killed by Gingaioh. Mandiger Mandiger (マンディガー Mandigā?) (9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a mantis Majin who wields scythe blades(that also act as power seeking dowsing rods) and later a scythe in battle, after the blades were broken. He tries to use the power of an asteroid to awaken Daitanix. He is killed by Gingaioh. Mandiger is later seen as one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed. He is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Sutoijii Sutoijii (ストイジー Sutoijī?) (10) is a cicada Majin who can blast powerful sound waves from the speakers on his shoulders. He tries to awaken Daitanix with said sound waves. Killed by Gingaioh. Neikaa Neikaa (ネイカー Neikā?) (11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a wasp Majin who could launch stingers into the ground and create massive earthquakes. He intends to awaken Daitanix with these earthquakes. He is killed by Gingaioh after getting thrashed by Gingarilla and is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Gurinjii Gurinjii (グリンジー Gurinjī?) (12) is a cockroach Majin who poses as Hyuuga to trick Ryouma into opening the cavern to the Galaxy Lights. After Ryouma obtained the box that the Lights were supposedly in, Hyuuga knocked Ryouma out and took the box. Hyuuga returns to Sambash with the box and reveals his true form. While he dies fighting Gingaioh, Sambash learns that the box was actually empty. Sambash then commits suicide, feeling like a failure. =Gallery= Image: Radster.jpg|Kolshizer Image: Rigurou.jpg|Rigurou Image: Centipede Monster.jpg|Dreddredder Image: Horn.jpg|Bucter Image: Gasser.jpg|Tagredor Image: Sledge.jpg|Torbador Image: Ruptor.jpg|Dolmar Image: Motor Mantis.jpg|Mandiger Image: Decibat.jpg|Sutoijii Image: Quakemaker.jpg|Neikaa Image: Spikaka.jpg|Gurinjii